To Be or Not To Be
by mmlubr
Summary: Circumstances play in such a way that Ryuu and Hitomi meet after a gap of 5 years and with many changes in their lives, are at odds whether they should rekindle their past passions or let bygones be. From Miyamoto Kano's Hydra series  in AU.


TO BE OR NOT TO BE (1/?)

Characters : Ryuu, Hitomi, Rin (OC), Minoru (OC)

Rating : M

Manga : Miyamoto Kano's Hydra

DISCLAIMER : ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MIYAMOTO KANO.

Setting : Takes place after the end of Hydra series.

Spoilers : N/A

Warning : Contains angst and explicit content.

Summary : After Ryuu's arrest and subsequent return to Osaka there have been very few times when he has met with Hitomi. Over the course of time they start dating others and Ryuu ultimately marries and has a child with his wife - Rin. 5 years have passed and the both of them haven't been in contact at all. Circumstances play in such a way that the both coincidentally meet again and are at odds whether they should rekindle their past passion or let bygones be.

It was a typical Osaka summer. There was the unmistakable drone of cicadas in the distance, the bright yellow sun was grueling and there was not a soul on the roads. Yeah, who'd want to be toasted live in this hellish heat? His wife Rin and son Kaoru were having a cold war with him, so neither of the two of them were on talking terms with him. As things went whatever they did they did it together. Right now they had very conveniently painted him the villain! The bone of contention was a school trip arranged to Tokyo by his kid's school. There were hardly four or five days left before his school's summer break and Kaoru had done everything in his power, including begging Ryuu, but to no avail. Right then his kid was pouting like a spoilt little princess because Ryuu had flat out refused him. Rin on the other hand had readily agreed, being the perfect liberal mother that she was. She had taken his side instantly and valiantly fought for his cause, still Ryuu hadn't budged an inch. He had his own very valid reasons, if anyone would care to listen, for not granting permission.

Call him a helicopter parent but he was really concerned about his boy. Kaoru was smaller and frailer than all the other kids in his grade and had asthama. Not only that but because his parents had showered him with whatever he'd asked for, he'd become rather spoiled and too dependant on them. The question of him staying in that unknown big city, managing all by himself didn't arise at all, even if this trip was along with those so-called teachers.

Idly he picked up his Blackberry and checked out the date on which this trip fell. What's this? The date looked eerily familiar, like there should be something he should be remembering on that day. But what? Mentally going over all the things in the month of July, he tried to recall what was special on that day. Expending 10 minutes on his brainstormings, he came to realize that it was Hitomi's birthday on that day. It had been years since he'd even said his name but had very often thought about him. Just the thought of him stirred up a flurry of ceaseless memories, hitting him with a powerful wave of nostalgia.

From highschool to his vocational school time, when he'd gotten a stable job and even after that, Hitomi had always been by his side. Through him he'd come to meet wonderful guys like Hikaru Taira and Satou. Once in a blue moon he would get an email from Satou, even rarer than that one from Taira. Well, they were all busy with their own lives, so even expecting something like staying constantly in touch was ludicrous. But he hadn't written let alone seen Hitomi in ages. They had met on and off after he'd moved to Osaka, but after trying to maintain a relationship for some one and a half years, they'd called it quits on the mutual agreement that staying in a long distance relationship was too much of a hassle. Even after that they'd promised to call each other and write regularly. They'd done so in the beginning but that too was no good. Their jobs, their lives, their everyday thoughts, their worlds had moved so far apart that was impossible to find common ground. Hitomi had gotten himself hired in some design company (heck, he'd always had the head for drawing and design), while Ryuu had started a business of his own. When one would call the other up, they'd either be busy or exhausted. Before either of them knew it, their pen-pal/phone buddy friendship had also ended. It was sad but now he didn't have his number nor knew his address.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't love him because he still very much did. He also loved the little family he had created for himself. If asked which of the two he loved more, he'd be 90 and on a wheelchair but still not have been able to choose. Time hadn't been successful in watering down his intense feelings for Hitomi. Contrarily the trials and adversities they'd been through had galvanized their bonds into a unique and gifted relationship. He didn't need to see him everyday or chat endlessly with him to love him, he suspected Hitomi did too. He believed that their meeting, their friendship, their feelings were all predestined by Fate and neither of them had any control over it. But the positions they were in were both very different. With his indecisive and responsibility-shirking self he had never gotten into any long time commitments, whereas Ryuu was hitched with lots of newer duties burdening him. There were people who depended on him, who looked up to him now. He was no longer the philanderer of the past, with no freedom to choose any path he fancied.

The bottom line was that however strongly he felt for Hitomi, this thing called infidelity had no place. To prove to himself and his heart that he didn't need him anymore, he had chosen Rin with a 180° opposite personality compared to Hitomi, though he didn't know what kind of person his ex-lover had now become. His kid looked like his miniature replica but he too had a spry disposition much like his mom. The deal he shared with Hitomi had no substance anymore. He was already referring to him in past tense, that in itself said a lot.

Absently swatting a bee, lost in his thoughts Ryuu spilled a chilly can of Coke on himself. Cursing, he made his way to the washroom and at that moment heard muted sounds coming from Kaoru's room. The boy was softly crying and his mother in turn was trying to placate him. In a vehement none the less muffled voice the boy said, "I'm tellin' yeh mom, dad's just a worrywart. I don't know why he keeps gettin' worried over nothin'. I'm not goin' ALONE! There's lots of other kids from my class and some teachers too! I really wanna go but he won't allow, he really sucks!"

Following Kaoru's screed, in her ever soothing peacemaker's voice Rin relayed, "It's okay, sweety. Your daddy loves you a lot, that's why he's always worrying about you. Anyway, who said you can go to Tokyo only through that trip? If you wanna go that bad, mom and dad'll take you. I'm sure he won't say no to that."

"No he will! He's plain mean, I never know what's going on in his head..."

"Now, now, calm down alright? Your dad'll get mad if he sees you throwing a tantrum like this."

"So what? He's already said no to the trip, what more 'ill he do!"

Suddenly feeling very guilty because his kid couldn't even tell him his woes openly, Ryuu silently entered the room and tiptoed toward them. Rin had her back to the door, so she didn't notice him, but the child instantly froze on seeing him and fresh tears started rolling down his flushed cheeks. Crouching down next to him, Ryuu wiped his son's tears and said, " Hey champ, why're ye cryin' like a babe? Just 'cause I refuse means yeh can start behavin' like a sissy?"

"Dad~! I'm not talkin' to yeh. I've told yeh so many many times that i'm not a kid anymore. I'm all grown up. There's plenty of others goin' with me and I'll obviously be takin' my inhaler along."

"Hey, hey. I'm yer dad, my job of worryin' 'bout yeh started the day yeh 'ere born, so don't give me that. Besides I turned yeh down not cause yeh're a kid, though that yeh are, but cause yeh've never stayed alone like this even once. I don't want yeh to go and get yerself lost or somethin'..."

"I won't! I promise I won't. I really really really wanna go. Please lemme dad, please!"

Watching the childish fear and hope dancing on the boy's face, Ryuu felt he wasn't stone-hearted enough to trample the child's wish. Sighing dramatically, he said, "Fine. Yeh can go. But yeh better start packin' yer bags from right now cause I don't want yeh screamin' fer yer ma to get yeh yer grey sock or read sweats on the main day. AND! Yeh remember the rules, don't yeh? Rule one -"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I can't talk to strangers, take anythin' from 'em or get myself lost or kidnappped. I also have to call yeh every hour and tell yeh that i'm fine and kickin'. Anythin' more?"

"Bingo. Now stop poutin' and give yer dad a big smile." Kaoru brightened up at that and gave him a giant smile with his front two teeth missing. Next he leapt into Ryuu's arms and cried out excitedly, "Dad, yeh're the best! I knew yeh'd come around sometime."

Oh yeah, his shrewd kid knew well enough that he could wrap his father 'round his little pinky. On his side, Rin was giving him a very private, feline smile of her own. Woo! It looked like he was in luck today. He just might bag his own brand of happiness.

* * *

><p>In Hitomi's office a mammoth share of files were slammed on his desk. If he didn't finish the pending files today, more would pile up tomorrow onto the already impressive mountain near his computer, not to mention his Hitler of a boss would kill him. Plus he had a date in- he checked his watch- exactly twenty minutes. He'd met the girl through one of his company's drinking parties and they'd clicked right away. Surprisingly, she worked in the sister branch of his own company. The good thing with her was that she wasn't the pushy type and knew where they both stood, so she wouldn't ever shove the death ring down his throat. She was good in bed, cooked for him sometimes and there were basically no strings attached with her. They shared lots of common interests and topics and had no dirth of conversation. But her problem was that she was the kind who bottled up whatever she felt, so he didn't know when she'd reach her max point and burst out at him. Right from the beginning, he'd understood somewhere deep in his heart that whatever he had with her was artificial, hollow, a shell of a relationship. He never felt content around her and was always frustrated because he didn't find that 'something' he was looking for. All this in spite of knowing that things like a 'perfect partner' or a 'match in heaven' were nothing more than pretty words.<p>

Putting a halt to his thoughts, he cursed and pressed the back space key since he had typed all the words in the last sentence wrong. He sighed and wondered if things would ever go his way. Probably not. Right then his cell phone buzzed, indicating a new message. He didn't have to see to know the sender was Hikaru. He'd been the one who'd sent the previous text and the eighteen others before that too. He didn't follow whom the guy went out with now and then, but in the past few months Hikaru'd fallen into this irksome habit of sending him tons of texts loaded with silly emoticons whenever he broke up or had a fight with his partner. Half the time the contents of the messages were diabetically sugary sweet fluff.

Occasionally, both of them would have a go at it, since they were mostly sexually ambivalent. But they had never been serious about each other after what had happened in university. He'd left a great guy like Hikaru for his first love. Now that he thought about it, first loves were the worst because like it or not they were fated to be forever stuck in your memory. Ryuu's face still haunted his dreams. Even after they'd amicably split, he could never totally put him out of his mind or heart for long. Like a recurring psychosomatic illness, even if he tried to forget about him before long he would be tormenting him again. For the life of him he hadn't understood how he had fallen for a callous guy like Ryuu who would never belong to him wholly. He knew how to take very well but he was a miser at giving something back.

Just the thought of Ryuu threw his already bluesy mood into a steep nosedive. He wasn't quite sure if he should still make his date because he seemed to be wearing his emotions on his sleeve today. Going against his gut, he decided to go anyway as he didn't want to spoil his date - Ayame's evening as well.

* * *

><p>Hitomi arrived at the restaurant precisely two and a half hours late. The one they had finalized on was very chic and classy, at the same time private. The lighting was soft and muted and there was some kind of artsy crap playing from the hidden speakers. The place was so dim that he couldn't even make out the faces of people at the tables. Grimacing inwardly, he asked a person at the billing counter for the table reserved for Tatsuki Ayame and himself. The older man- who looked to be the manager- smiled sympathetically and pointed him in the direction of a window-side table to the left. Hitomi thanked him and made his way praying he wouldn't fall on someone.<p>

When he reached the said table he saw Ayame busily typing away on her laptop. Sheesh, she was one workaholic alright. Clearing his throat he managed a, "Hey, lots of work in office?" On hearing his voice, she snapped her head up and gave him the iciest of cold smiles. He didn't know whether it was the dingy ambience or the mood he had put her in, but she somehow looked like a formidable shark today. As he took his seat facing her, she saved whatever stuff she was working at and shut the laptop. Eying him in the same way she'd look at a mould of rotting oysters, she replied, "Not particularly. I was just really bored sitting here all by myself." The intended barb didn't miss its mark and Hitomi mentally screamed at himself for coming after all.

Not bothering to spare him another glance, she called the waiter and without consulting him ordered the appetizers and first course. Okay, now she was taking it a tad too far. Turning her attention back to him, she said "You know, Naoyuki-san, you should really familiarize yourself with the concept of punctuality. If you didn't have any intention of coming, then you shouldn't have gone along with my idea of our date in the first place. You do know how busy my schedule is, don't you? I had to shuffle several important commitments and for what? Making a fool of myself in this public place? I don't know if you're aware of this but lots of people from our office circles frequent here and now because of your tardiness, I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to save face. Honestly, I expected better from you, Naoyuki-san. The problem is…"

Jesus H Christ, the woman kept yapping on and on. But the least he got was that the root of all problems were her never-ending expectations, she was still going on about that. He'd just then realized that she was one of those people who spoke so much that she barely left any space for others to add anything else. He didn't even know how to respond to her rants. Maybe he should tune her out? And he did, at least for the first ten minutes before she suddenly realized all her complaints were falling on deaf ears. _Then_ she began to shriek at the top of her lungs. That managed to make him mad. All he'd come here for was a peaceful evening and a dinner that would take his mind off his wasted thoughts. Gulping a glass of water to temporarily calm his frayed nerves, he stood up clattering his chair and hissed, "For God's sake, shut the fuck up! Its not me who's made a fool out of you but yourself. And one more thing – its OVER!" Saying that, he turned on his heel and headed toward the exit. He could still hear her hollering but he was beyond the point of concern.

How could he have been so blind as to not see what a total bitch she was? Watching her behavior tonight, he certainly grasped one thing. She wasn't really interested in him. All she wanted was to elevate her status in the workplace using a guy. In the end it boiled down to the grimy fact that he was nothing more than a cheap accessory for her. It was really difficult to think calmly with the mindset he had, but if he tried some he'd know that he was madder because of his recurring resurfacing feelings for Ryuu than Ayame's recent outburst. At any rate, who was he kidding? His relationship with both people had no future.

* * *

><p>Not exactly fuming but upset regardless, Hitomi dragged his feet into his 2 LDK apartment. Slamming the door behind him he walked straight to his fridge wherein he had deposited a heavenly six pack the day before. Very gradually he had imbibed vices like smoking and drinking from his office cronies. He still didn't have much alcohol tolerance so whenever he could, he tried to limit himself to two beers at most. Flipping the pull tab on the can open, he guzzled down its contents. For some reason his inner sense told him to stop at one and so he obediently did. Returning to his post card living room, he stumbled on top of the sofa and lay there motionless.<p>

Not being able to formulate anything else, his memory reignited the picture of the club, Unicorn in 2-choume. Hikaru had once or twice taken him there but he hadn't revisited the place again. For some reason he wanted to go there today. He wasn't the kind who had multiple bed partners, didn't really believe in casual sex and wasn't promiscuous either but tonight his own blasted feelings would make him do something he would regret in the harsh light of morning. Moreover, with his present flagging spirits he wouldn't mind some company or holding or being held by a warm body.

Making up his mind, he got up from the sofa, checked his pocket for his keys and wallet, and confirming their presence got out of the house. Hailing a cab, he instructed the cabbie to take him to 2-choume. After essaying the location to him, he decided to take a small snooze thinking the driver would wake him up once they got there.

* * *

><p>He discovered first hand how embarrassing getting drunk on a single beer could be. His forty winks had turned into deep sleep. When they reached niichoume, the driver panicked when he couldn't rouse him from his drowsy state. The poor guy must have thought Hitomi was really stoned or high and immediately rushed to the nearest club. He couldn't recollect anything more afterward other than having water sprinkled on his face. One of the club's regulars had dashed to help on the driver's plea. Paying the driver his fare, the elder man who had come to help helped a not-so-sober Hitomi get out of the car and lent him his shoulder for support. This club they were going toward had a funny name called Poupée written in blinking neon signs and was adjacent to Hikaru's habitual club, Unicorn. The older man supported him till they reached some vacant barstools. On their entry inside some ten or fifteen heads had turned in their direction. He couldn't quite make out the other man's face with his blurry eyes but assumed the people must be staring because the guy was a stud or something.<p>

Once Hitomi had seated himself, the man asked in a really deep and concerned voice, "Are you okay now?" Nodding his head to that, Hitomi started staring down at his boots. After an awkward silence the man once more questioned, "What happened with that girl? You both broke up?" Hitomi was drunk stupid to the extent that he'd have to concentrate to remember his own name, so getting the man's meaning was too far-fetched. In reply he confusedly asked, "What? Which girl?" At that the man chuckled deep in his throat and said, "I'm the owner of the restaurant you'd come to in the evening. I guess you don't recall this but you had come to the billing counter and asked me for your reserved table. I must say, you both managed to attract a lot of attention." Saying that the other man smiled, which crinkled the corners of his eyes.

Fuck! So the guy had witnessed that ugly scene? In answer, Hitomi mumbled an inane, "Haha, something like that, wasn't it?" His response seemed to worry the guy because he enquired, "Are you really sure you're okay? I don't think you should be going home alone in your current state." Hitomi was silent at that and mentally wondered why the guy gave a damn. A moment of thought lighted a bulb in his head. He was in 2-choume, this was a gay bar cum club and all the guys inside and in the vicinity were undoubtedly gay. Then this guy had the hots for him? Immersed in his own thoughts, as Hitomi continued to gawk at his face, he chuckled once again and patted him on the shoulder saying, "Listen. If your place is too far do you want to come over to mine? Its pretty nearby."

Saying that, he started to play with Hitomi's fingers, at the same time laid his hand on the inner side of his jean-covered thigh. LOL, so he was being picked up? Well, he had come for the purpose of a good fuck so he didn't see any problem with going along. Anything was fine as long as he could divert himself from all the 'had beens' in his past. Giving the older man a practiced smile, he replied, "Cool. Your house it is then."

* * *

><p>True to his word, the guy's place was a fifteen minute walk from Poupée. Added to that, the walk helped in clearing his fuzzy brain. This man lived in an extremely tall high rise located in the upscale side of Shinjuku. Stepping inside the elevator, he pressed the button for the 27th floor and gave Hitomi a once over. Unnerved by the sudden pause, Hitomi filled in the silence asking, "Hey, you didn't tell me your name."<p>

"Ah, sorry. Its Shiraishi. Shiraishi Minoru."

For lack of anything else, Hitomi lamely said, "Oh, so its Shiraishi-san then."

Finding that funny the man chuckled, he seemed to do that a lot, and said, "Please drop the honorifics. Besides, calling me 'Shiraishi-san' makes me sound like an old fogy when in fact I'm only 46. Just Minoru is fine. Anyway, what's yours? Your name, that is."

Pursing his lips, Hitomi retorted, "You already know mine, don't you?"

"Yeah, then think of it as a formality."

"Its Hitomi."

"Wow! That's a…cute name."

That got a genuine smile out of Hitomi. He laughed and said, "I know it's a really girly name but its my surname. Nobody except my parents call me by my given name and anyhow I'm not telling you that. I've stopped telling people my first name these days, they invariably add silly suffixes to it. So, same as you its just Hitomi."

Rocking back on his heels, the man, correction – Minoru arched a brow and said, "Gee, that's the first time you've stringed together more than monosyllables, Hitomi."

The way he rolled the word on his tongue and said Hitomi was a little creepy and at the same time gave the foretoken of forbidden sexual pleasures. Minoru was an intriguing mix. He was an inch or two taller than Hitomi himself, had pewter colored hair, honey brown eyes, with the tiniest of beginnings of age brackets at his mouth and sported a healthy tan. He was also quite athletic, considering his bulky sweater couldn't hide the sinew at his arms. He could imagine him looking just as dignified and respectable, or perhaps more in a suit just as he was in a sweater and khakis.

As Hitomi was zoning out with these thoughts, he didn't realize when Minoru closed the distance between them in the recesses of the elevator. The older man licked Hitomi's bottom lip and whispered against them, "I hope you don't mind." Following that, he gently nudged his lips open with his tongue and kissed him deeply. The kiss was a slow, easy French kiss. Much like the man himself, his tongue indulged in an unhurried exploration of Hitomi's mouth. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know that this man was the dominating type, but during the kiss he was giving him full reign to set the pace, which was pretty nice taking in the fact that he was a complete stranger. When the elevator doors opened on their floor, Minoru reluctantly broke the kiss and patted the lapels of Hitomi's jacket. Giving him a wry smile, he said, "Lets take it up from here inside my house."

Getting out of the elevator, he followed him to the right side. The guy took out the keys from his pocket, unlocked the door and switched on the lights. He then motioned him to come inside and once he had, shut the door and set the bolts in place. The designer-made interiors triggered his interest because he'd been a part of helping design them. In the initial stages, as the house had just been purchased, Minoru had hired people from his company to decorate the interiors. He remembered working for some rich dude called Shiraishi but had not met him in person. Grinning to himself, Hitomi thought he would keep that little deet to himself for the time being.

But he was rudely shaken out of his reminiscence when he saw the countless framed photographs covering half a wall on one side. The photos contained Minoru smiling from end to end with an equally chirpy younger woman and a cherub. His jaw slightly sagged when he calculated what he had been about to get himself into. Frowning, he turned to Minoru and clarified, "Uh, look here. Extramarital affairs aren't my thing. You already have a wif-" But before he could continue, he was cut off by the older guy.

"Those? That's not my wife. She's my step-sister and her son. Those photos were taken during her kid's first and second birthdays. Just in case, she got married to the child's biological father a couple years back." Pausing for effect, he continued, "She's a great woman and a lovely human being. Believe me, if she'd been my wife I wouldn't have bothered to look at anyone else."

Gazing at his supposed sister's photos, Minoru started scowling intensely. For a few moments he forgot Hitomi was also present in the same room and on remembering smiled apologetically at him. Coming closer, he said, "Enough about that," and taking Hitomi's earlobe between his fingers began to rub it lightly. "So, where do you want to begin? Take your pick." Saying that, he pushed his knee between Hitomi's legs. Totally at sea with his reference, Hitomi widened his eyes and asked, "Excuse me?"

Raising his own brows in question Minoru queried, "We _are_ going to have sex, correct? What the – Don't tell me –" And the rest of the words died on his lips unspoken.

Now that the older man had spelled it out he finally got him. Damn, he could be really thick sometimes. Biting the inner side of his cheek, Hitomi said, "No you choose. Its your house and anyway I don't know this place." Though that was a lie. He was quite well acquainted with the place but he couldn't decide just like that all of a sudden. Turning up one corner of his mouth, Minoru got a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Alright. I'll choose. But before that tell me if you have any kinks like S&M, or dominance, submission and the like? Not that I have any of the equipment on me, but what the heck. Personally I like it the good old way – without any silly toys, but that's just me. Come on then, spill."

"Uh, no. I don't," mumbled Hitomi whose ears had turned red with the mention of those words.

"Wonderful. I've got it all decided up here," he pointed to his head. "How does the door-floor-bed plan sound?"

With a blank look on his face, he interjected, "Huh?"

"Good God! Don't tell me this is your first time?" asked a horrified Minoru. Hitomi shook his head from side to side, indicating a no. With that the twinkle in the older man's eyes returned. "Phew. You scared me there for a second. What I meant was we'll start necking at the door, then move on to the floor where I'll open your zipper and touch your – " Unable to hear anymore, Hitomi cut him off with a harried, "Enough! No need to go into the details. I got you!" Placing a finger on his lips, Minoru whispered, "Sweet. Now shut up and let me take the wheel from here." Subsequently, he pushed Hitomi against the door and started nibbling at his throat and collarbone. The pace was no longer soft and gentle but fast and speedy. Hitomi got the message quite clearly that the talking stage was over and now was action time.

Leaving a few hickeys at his throat, Minoru moved on to his earlobe, took it between his teeth and bit hard. That got a soft gasp out of Hitomi but left his pursuer undeterred. Deciding to leave his ear alone, the older man initiated a deep, rapid kiss. His tongue was commandingly thrusting everywhere at once inside Hitomi's mouth, moving the tempo up by a hundred notches. He had rarely seen such greed and urgency in a kiss and didn't know how to respond. He was forced to take on the submissive role and without hesitating offered himself to be devoured by the older man. Not quite satisfied with a kiss, Minoru slipped his hand under Hitomi's t-shirt and tweaked one nipple. He kneaded and pinched it till it became hot and hard. Playing with it some more, he moved on to the other one and repeated the pinching and tweaking. Now the other one had hardened too, turning the buds into twin hard points inside Hitomi's well used tee.

Unanticipatedly breaking off the lip lock, and with hooded eyes, he slowly peeled off Hitomi's jacket and t-shirt preceded by his belt and jeans. Clad in scanty grey briefs, he was dragged by the hand to a softly lit master bedroom and pushed onto the duvet covered double bed. They seemed to be moving according to the mental shifts of Minoru's gears because the pace had once again mellowed down. Standing stock still in his spot, Minoru visually feasted on him for what seemed to be an eternity. He then proceeded to pull his sweater over his head and undid his khakis till he stood naked as the day he was born. He was obviously expecting something good since he hadn't bothered with underwear!

In a few quick strides he covered the space from the doorway to the bed and straddled Hitomi, removing his Jockeys in the process. Without any preemptive, he draped both of Hitomi's legs on his shoulders and bent his head to lick his asshole. This preparation before sex was maddening for him. Because of his over-sensitive body, he couldn't stand oral stimulation nor could he take stuff thrust abruptly in there.

Giving the area a final lick, he inserted one then two more fingers inside and kept fingering till the opening indiscriminately swallowed them up. Extracting the fingers out, he leaned over to retrieve a condom from the bed side table and tore it open with his mouth. Covering his penis with the stretchy latex, the older man slowly pushed his cock inside Hitomi's asshole. The first thrust was unbearable. It made Hitomi scream out in pain. Minoru maybe found his yelping distractive or something because he gently stroked Hitomi's sweat covered forehead and hushing him said, "Easy now. The pain will pass soon. Don't make it anymore difficult for yourself than it already is…" But the pangs were more than Hitomi could bear, making him gasp, "P-please take it out! Its killing me. Please, I'm begging you!"

The minute he uttered those words, a nerve started to tick like mad near Minoru's mouth. The older man grabbed Hitomi's chin harshly and rasped between pants, "Shut up already! Say you're feeling good!"

"No, I'm not! Please take – " Before Hitomi could end his sentence, unheeded Minoru drove inside harder. With the pain he was feeling inside his ass, he was pretty sure he wouldn't make it till morning. Not knowing what else to do, he blindly repeated, "It feels good," like a chant. And in a few minutes it actually did. His body, especially his ass had acclimated to the intrusions and now it felt strangely euphoric. With each thrust he found himself getting more and more aroused, until he burst.

The bleachy smell of his own cum filled his nostrils. Monoru's condom broke after a few more thrusts and warm semen poured into his still hotter core. Feeling the older man's cum slide over his thighs and calf, he climaxed once more.

* * *

><p>Hitomi had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep after the heavy dosage sex from the night before. When he woke up in the afternoon he was all alone with an aching back and buttocks. Muttering obscenities, his eyes fell on his stomach where Minoru had scrawled his cell number and mail address with a permanent marker. Rolling his eyes, he noticed a pink colored post-it propped on the side table from the older man. It said:<p>

_Good morning, Hitomi. I'm going to have to rush since some urgent business has cropped up. I've already arranged for breakfast so feel free to have whatever you like. _

_And I'm really sorry for last night. I know I was really rough on you, there're no excuses but I couldn't control myself at that time. Take care and if you're in too much pain then call up my doc. I've written his number on the backside of this chit._

_P.S. I've stolen your number from your mobile and scribbled mine on a place you'll notice without fail._

Crumbling the scrap of paper into a small ball, he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small sigh. He thought to himself, he had always been one for running away from permanence, now he was saddled with a guy obsessively vying for it with him.

-THE END-

More to come in the future ^^;;


End file.
